This Psychotic World
by UnseenSilverWind
Summary: ON HIATUS. A new enforcer and a new Inspector join the Public Safety Bureau. They have been assigned to work alongside Akane and her group on their missions. ShinyaxOC KagarixOC


Hello~ Once again. UnseenSilverWind and lenkachu and lazura234 with new story.

A Psycho Pass story. :)

If you can guess which OC will be paired with which character stated, then we shall give you... a prize. That we will give when you give us the correct pairing. :)

Good luck.

Anyways. We don't own Psycho Pass. We only own the OCs and our brains. Don't sue us for our brains.

* * *

**Prologue: The Newbies**

A young woman walked into the Public Safety Bureau building.

She walked up to the front desk and asked a question. After she received a response, she headed down a hallway. She stopped in front of a door and turned the handle. The door didn't open.

"Ahh. What do I do now?" She sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" A man suddenly appeared next to her.

"Ehh?! Nothing's wrong."

"Hm~ It just seems like you're bothered by something."

"It's just that this door is locked." She pointed to the door they stood in front of.

"Oh, that. Well, the others went off to do their job with the newbie." He tapped his finger on his chin. "Oh! Are you the other new inspector?"

"Yup! Are you one of the people that works here?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm Maiagaru Sora."

"My name is Fujiwara Riko." Riko replied.

"Okay. I'll tell Ginoza that you came, late as you are anyways."

"Thank you, Maiagaru-san!" she thanked him.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, since you're already here, why don't you go down to the practice room and have a mock fight with one of the others. That will also give me a chance to analyze your fighting style and help me to develop a proper training menu for you." Sora responded with a wave of his hand.

"Okay!" She headed in a direction, then stopped in her tracks. "Uhh..."

"Do you even know where the practice room is?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

"No... sorry..." Riko apologized.

"Figures. Come on. Let's go. Try to keep up." Sora headed in the opposite direction down the hallway.

"Y-Yes!" Riko followed him.

* * *

**At the front door of the training room...**

"Hey! You over there! Deishuda, I need you to have a fight with her." Sora yelled across the room.

"Eh? Me?" Deishuda asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you. Am I pointing at anyone else? I don't think so. Now get over here." Sora sighed, straightening his coat.

"Y-Yes sir!" Deishuda stuttered and walked towards Riko.

"So this is the guy I have to fight?" She asked Sora.

"Yes. Do your best and show me everything that you know. Ready? Go." Sora said, pen and clipboard ready.

**~Time Skip~**

"Alright. you're done for today. Thanks for coming in. I'll have your training menu ready by tomorrow." Sora muttered, still scribbling on his clipboard.

"Thank you again!" Riko bowed.

"Hm? Yeah sure. Just get ready to work hard tomorrow." Sora gave a small nod.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the city...**

A young lady wearing a black jacket, a gray shirt and black jeans leaned against the side of a building, sucking on a lollipop. Suddenly a drone walked up to her.

"Excuse me, young lady. May I check your Psycho Pass?"

"Shit." Suddenly, she ran off.

"Eh?! Stop! Latent criminal on the run!" The drone chased her.

Several more drones appeared and ran after the girl.

"Shoo! Go away! Stop chasing me, you creepy things!" She yelled.

There was a red light a little bit in front of her. She ran into the middle of the street and stopped in front of a motorcyclist.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get out of my way!"

"Get off the bike." She deadpanned.

"Huh?! What are you talking about!? This is my bike!" The man glared at her from behind his helmet.

"I don't have time for this." She pushed the man off the motorcycle and drove off.

"Ahh! My bike!"

"Sorry! Not really!" She called out.

The drones continued to chase after her. She turned into a narrow alley, hoping the drones would get stuck.

"Shit." She cursed, looking for an exit.

She stopped the bike in front of a dead end.

"Please come with us. Resistance is futile." The drones said.

"Might as well, I suppose." She sighed, and walked towards them.

* * *

**~Time travel~**

The girl sat on a chair in front of a table in a dimly lit room. A man stood in on the other side of the table.

"So my only choice is to be an Enforcer?" she asked.

"Exactly. You'll capture other latent criminals and bring them here." The man replied, cleaning his glasses.

"What if I don't want to be an Enforcer?"

"You'll be imprisoned." the man looked at her, resettling his glasses on his face.

"Fine. I guess I'm an Enforcer now." she signed.

"Excellent. Maiagaru Sora." Sora said, standing up and extending his hand.

"Hayashi Kurai." She shook his hand with a frown.

"Welcome to the team then. I hope that you'll be an excellent subject then." Sora grinned.

Fujiwara Riko

Age: 17  
Occupation: Inspector  
Personality: Often seen quiet, but she's a nice person to be friends with. Like Akane, she doesn't like seeing innocent people get hurt.  
Appearance: 5'3". Shoulder length black hair. Dark brown eyes. Wears the usual uniform for inspectors. Outside of work, she wears a light blue blouse and denim blue pants.

Hayashi Kurai  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Enforcer  
Personality: Her crime coefficient is over by 120, but she can keep it low by playing video games. She's immature and likes to make fun of other people. She always has candy with her.  
Appearance: 5'7" Short black hair. Dark brown eyes. She wears a black suit with the sleeves rolled up and knee high boots.

Maiagaru Sora  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Technician/Developer  
Personality: He's calm and collected, and has a tendency to make fun newcomers when he's walking around the building, and sometimes tampers with their weapons. However, when he's behind his desk, he's fully absorbed into perfecting his work. When he's stressed, his crime coefficient goes into the danger zones, but can calm down with sleep and boba.  
Appearance: 5'9'', prefers relaxing clothes to work clothes, but wears them anyways. Unless he's stressed. Or ticked off. Wears thin rimmed glasses and keeps his hair tied with a small ponytail.

* * *

So there you have it. First chapter of This Psychotic World up and finished.

So. Have a look-see, take a minute or two to review, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading!

ONWARDS~ CHARGE!


End file.
